


You Were Never Alone: A Destiel Fanfiction

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Series: The Guardian Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Guardian Angel Castiel, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: When Dean Winchester first met the angel Castiel, or Cas, he was annoyed that he and his brother Sam had to explain everything to him. But after being around him for awhile, Dean realizes that he needs Cas more than he thought. In fact, Dean realizes that he sees Cas as more than an angel and a friend. But, Dean being Dean, puts off asking Cas how Cas feels about him. When Cas mysteriously disappears, and then Dean ends up in the hospital in critical condition, it seems like Dean's life is falling apart. And what does Sam think of Cas and Dean's budding relationship?This story is originally posted on my Wattpad account (FamilyForce5Freak) at https://www.wattpad.com/story/85079807-you-were-never-alone-a-destiel-fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean Winchester yelled at his brother.

"Dean, we have to go after that thing," replied Sam. "It killed Mom and it's killing others!" Dean glared at Sam and stormed off. Seeing as they were currently in a motel room, Dean had two options: Lock himself in the bathroom or lock himself in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He would have to come out of either place eventually, so he settled on his car. He came back into the main room.

"Sam, where's my keys?" Dean asked coldly.

"I have them. You're not heading out and getting drunk, Dean."

"I need music, Sam! I promise I won't drive off." Sam hesitated but threw Dean his keys.

"I'm gonna hold you to your promise, Dean!" Sam called as Dean walked out.

"I'm feelin' better already now that I've laid eyes on you, baby," Dean said affectionately to his car. He got in and put the keys in the ignition. Starting the car, Dean reached to turn on the radio. He froze as he felt a tear roll down his cheek and he dropped his arm. He swiped at the tears that just kept coming. "Dammit, Sam," he said to himself. "Why'd you have to bring up Mom?" Dean gave the appearance of being the tough guy all day everyday, but he was really falling apart inside. No one knew. Not even Sam. Dean never prayed, but he was willing to give it a try. He looked up, almost like he thought he might see God.

"Hey, God," Dean said awkwardly. "It's me, Dean Winchester. I know that you might not like me, or even pay attention to me at all, but can I ask a favor? Can... Can You please help me? I don't want Sam to know that I'm falling apart. I... I just need help with my grief over my mom. If You would help me, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks." Dean continued to let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away.

 

Castiel froze mid-step when he heard a voice echoing in his head. _That's new,_  he thought. Being an angel, he never heard _any_  voice in his head other than his own and God's. He suddenly realized what it must mean. _I've been given a human charge._  He realized that this human was praying.

 _"Hey, God,"_  said the human (whose name, as Castiel was enlightened with, was Dean Winchester) said awkwardly. Castiel listened to his entire prayer before coming to a conclusion. _I_ have _to go down to earth and help this Dean._  Castiel suddenly found himself in Dean's car. He looked over at Dean and saw that he was crying.

"Hello," said Castiel. Dean started and screamed. He grabbed a gun off his belt. Castiel was confused. No one ever reacted like that to an angel... at least from what he'd heard. This was Castiel's first time out of heaven.

"Who the hell are you and how'd you get in my car?!" yelled Dean. Dean's face had hardened.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel." A look of shock passed over Dean's face

"An angel?"

"Your guardian angel if you want to know all the details."

"You're not screwing with my mind, are you?"

"I'm not sure I understand. I am being completely truthful with you."

"Great," Dean muttered. "First it's demons, now it's angels." _Demons?_  thought Castiel. _Is he with them? But why would he pray to God if he was with demons?_

"I don't understand," said Castiel. Dean studied him.

"My brother and I are hunters. It's the family business. You angels ought to know who stops the demons down here, right?" Castiel looked down and then looked back up at Dean.

"This is my first time here on earth. I've never left heaven before."

"Really?" Castiel nodded. "Why not?"

"I never needed to. Until now." Both of them jumped at the sound of someone tapping on the windshield. Dean rolled down his window.

"Sam, I told you not to do that with my windshield!" complained Dean."I swear to God, if you get a scratch on my baby, I will make you miserable!"

"Easy, Dean," replied Sam. "All I want to know is who else is in your car." Dean and Castiel got out of the car. Castiel walked around the car and stood next to Dean.

"Cas," said Dean, "this is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is... my guardian angel, Castiel." Sam suppressed a snicker.

"Guardian angel? What'd you do? Request one?"

"In a way he did," said Castiel. "His prayer was heard and forwarded to me. He is under my charge."

"Wait," Sam said to Dean. "Your _prayer?_  Since when have _you_  prayed?"

"Five minutes ago."

"So this angel is the answer to your prayer?"

"I guess."

"Great. First it's demons, now it's angels."

"That's what I said." Dean turned to Castiel and Castiel felt his heart flutter for some odd reason. "Come on inside. I'm sure we can make room for you." As Castiel followed the brothers into their motel room, Castiel wondered if his fluttering heart was a sign of his vessel failing, or that it was the beginning of his fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why do I feel this way?_ Dean thought. Castiel had been with him and his brother for about six months now and, for some reason, the longer Castiel stayed around, the harder it made it on Dean. _I'm_ not _gay. I've_ never _had any feelings for another guy!_ He glanced at his brother and the angel doing research for their current case. Well... _Sam_ was really doing the research while Castiel was asking him endless questions like, "Why do you need these books?" and "Why research the origins of this creature?" and, the most annoying one (in Dean's opinion) that the angel kept asking, "Why did you and your brother become hunters of demons?"

Another thing that really annoyed Dean was that Castiel literally had _no idea_ how to even _act_ like he was human. He always talked so formally, too. Dean was starting to get tired of explaining literally _everything_ to the angel.

"...Dean!" Sam said. He waved a hand in front of Dean's face. "You still alive in there?"

"He is still breathing," said Castiel. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He turned back to Dean. "Dude, I called your name like six times. What made you so spaced out?"

"I don't know."

"Cas knows where this demon is. His name is Azazel and-"

"Why do you keep calling me 'Cas'?" asked Castiel.

"It's a nickname," said Dean. "It means we see you as a friend." Castiel stared intently at Dean, making him feel uncomfortable. Dean refused to let it show on his face.

"I am honored to have a bond with you," replied Castiel.

"That's another thing," continued Dean. A confused look appeared on Castiel's face.

"What is it?"

"The way you talk. We need to work on that. No human in their right mind would talk as formally as you." Castiel looked down at the floor like he was ashamed, and Dean felt a pang of regret.

"I wish to ask for your forgiveness, Dean. I have never conversed with humans before I made your acquaintance." Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel looked up at him. "Will you enlighten me as to how to speak like your kind?"

"Okay. First off, what you just said could've been said in _a lot_  less words. Try saying, 'I'm sorry, Dean. Will you teach me how to talk like you?' Got it?"

"I believe so." Castiel thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, Dean. Will you teach me how to talk like you?"

"Better." Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder and smiled at him. "By the time Sam and I are done with you, you'll sound like a human. Speaking of Sam, where'd he go?" There was a crash from the motel bathroom.

"Dammit!" yelled Sam. Dean and Castiel followed the sound to find Sam on the floor, his left arm bleeding from a wound that looked like it had been made by...

"Dammit, Sam!" yelled Dean when he saw the engraved bowl behind Sam. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sam blinked several times as though coming out a trance.

"I... I don't know," he replied. He looked down at his arm and practically lunged for a towel. Dean sighed.

"Bitch." Dean noticed Castiel flinch.

"Jerk," said Sam.

"I want you cleaned up by the time I get back from getting food, okay?" Sam nodded. Dean grabbed his car keys and headed for his car. Halfway to the fast food place, he realized that someone was on the passengers' side. He looked over and almost jumped at seeing Castiel. _Why are you so nervous? It's only Cas!_

"Cas! How long have you been sitting there?" Castiel looked at him.

"Ever since you entered the vehicle," Castiel replied.

"Okay..." Dean let out a nervous breath.

"What is wrong, Dean?"

"You scared the hell out of me, that's what's wrong!"

"I'm sorry. I did not intend to scare you." Castiel was silent until Dean pulled away from the drive-thru.

"Sam better be ready when we get back," said Dean.

"Are you romantically interested in me, Dean?" Castiel asked suddenly. Dean felt heat rising up his neck to his face. He thanked God that they were on a road where the only light was from the Impala's headlights.

"W-What? No! Cas, I'm a guy! I don't like guys like that!" He hoped that Castiel couldn't detect the lie in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Dean pulled the Impala onto the road's shoulder, put it in park, and turned to look at Castiel.

"You're a damn angel, Cas! You can read minds!"

"I refuse to read your or Sam's mind without you first giving me permission." _Thank God,_  thought Dean.

"Well, at least you're nice about it," Dean muttered.

"Do you see me as more than a friendly companion, Dean?" Dean slid closer to Castiel and put his arm around the angel's shoulders.

"Why are you so bent on finding the answer?"

"I do not think I understand..."

"Why do you want to know the answer so much?"

"I have been noticing that you've been getting more nervous around me, I sense that your heartbeat increases when you see me, you-" Castiel was interrupted by Dean's lips meeting his. For a couple seconds, Castiel was worried that he wouldn't know what to do, but his vessel's instincts seemed to take over. Dean kissed Castiel passionately and was running his hands through Castiel's hair. Dean could tell that Castiel was enjoying it. Dean ran his tongue along the angel's bottom lip, hoping that Castiel would let him in. As soon as he parted his lips, Dean took control. After another minute, Dean pulled away, allowing them both to come up for air. Dean pressed his forehead lightly against Castiel's.

"No, Castiel. I don't like you like that. I _love_  you. As soon as I saw you, you made my heart flutter. Are you happy with your answer?"

"I... don't know..." Dean pulled farther away from the angel, and returned to the drivers' side.

"That's okay," Dean said. Even though Dean wasn't showing it, Castiel could feel that Dean was hurt that he didn't say yes. Castiel vowed that he would tell Dean how he felt the first chance he got.

The rest of the drive was tense and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had been making sure that he was never in a room alone with Castiel for the past two weeks. Eventually, Bobby Singer showed up to take Sam to some library, and Dean didn't notice that Sam had taken the keys to the Impala until they had been gone for fifteen minutes. Dean didn't even bother to try and call Sam because he knew Sam would ignore him.

"Dammit!" yelled Dean, and Castiel flinched. Dean had discovered that Sam had somehow locked the door from the outside while Dean was without any keys. A note was taped to the door. _Stop giving Cas the cold shoulder,_  it read in Sam's handwriting. Frustrated, Dean went and laid down on his bed in the motel room. He was playing on his phone when, after a couple minutes, he felt the right side of the bed sink lower.

"Dean..." started Castiel softly.

"Find anything new about the case?" replied Dean. He refused to talk to Castiel about anything except whatever case they were currently on.

"Dean," repeated Castiel. "I don't want to talk about the case." Dean looked over at the angel. Was Castiel going to tell Dean that he despised Dean for kissing him? Castiel met his eyes and Dean thought he saw hurt in the angel's eyes for a fleeting moment. What Dean said next, he would never know _why_  he said it.

"Cas, if you're not gonna talk about the case, then I don't want to talk to you." The hurt returned to Castiel's eyes. A second later, it turned into pain. Castiel turned away from Dean, stood up, walked into the motel bathroom, and shut the door. Dean heard something that he thought he never would from _any_  angel: He heard Castiel crying. _Oh God,_  Dean thought. _What did I just do? Maybe Cas_ does _like me._  Dean was about to get up and tell Castiel he was sorry, but something stopped him. _What if Cas actually hates me now? I probably just ruined every chance we might have had._  Dean put his head in his hands and cried silently.

 

As soon as the bathroom door was shut and locked behind him, Castiel let the tears fall. He cried for a minute and then he felt anger rising in him. He slammed his fist on the counter and glared up at the ceiling.

"Why would you do this to me?!" he yelled. "Why would you assign me to this human?! You're God! You're supposed to know everything! _Everything!_  You knew that I would develop romantic feelings for this human! You knew that this human would develop them for me! And yet you assigned me to him anyway! You're not a God! You like playing God, just not being him! Are you listening, Chuck?! Take me off this assignment! Take me away from being this human's guardian angel! Give this human a different angel! One that's _not_  going to develop those feelings for him! Just give me an answer, Chuck!" Castiel knew that his yelling would have reached Dean, but he didn't care. As far as Dean was concerned, the kiss he had given Castiel in the Impala had meant nothing. The words had meant nothing. Dean was toying with him, flirting with him.

As Castiel's thoughts took this turn, he heard a voice in his head. _No,_  it said. Castiel's anger increased. He was not leaving the position of Dean's guardian angel anytime soon. _If God won't officially take me off this assignment,_  thought Castiel, _then I'll just have to make it look that way to Dean._  To Castiel's shock, he realized that he was thinking like a human, the way Dean was trying to get him to talk. Castiel made a decision right then and there. He would make himself forget everything that Dean had taught him. He would leave. Dean didn't love him, so why stay? Castiel washed his face and unlocked the door. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Dean passed out on his bed, empty beer bottles littering the floor around it. He still had an empty bottle in his left hand. A pencil was in his right hand. Castiel noticed a piece of paper among all the bottles. He went over and picked it up. It was a note. There were several drafts among the bottles as well. Castiel started reading the note.

_Cas,_

_I know that you must really hate me right now for what I said to you. I... I didn't mean it. Damn it, I'm bad at this. Cas, I'm... Damn it, Cas! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said about not wanting to talk to you about anything but the case. I love you, Cas! I'm not sure if you love me back, you being an angel, but I need you. I don't want you to hate me. I... I heard what you said to God... At least part of it. Do you really only see me as an assignment? If you do, that's up to you. Please, Cas. I don't want you to leave me. Please, Cas. I need you. I need more than just as a guardian angel. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Cas. I really am. Please don't hate me..._

Castiel felt a few tears fall before he brushed them away. He took the pencil out of Dean's hand and wrote a reply at the bottom of the page.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he whispered, fully aware that Dean probably couldn't hear him. "I _have_  to leave. This note... You don't mean any of it. I'm sorry."

Castiel laid the note next to Dean and disappeared, intending to never see him or Sam ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was waking up just as Sam was unlocking the motel door. Dean sat up to meet a concerned Sam taking in all the empty beer bottles.

"Dean..." he started. Sam looked around. "Where's Cas?" Dean looked away.

"He... He hates me, Sam," Dean said after a minute. "I heard him yelling at God, asking to be taken off of this 'assignment.'" Sam crossed the room and hugged Dean.

"Cas doesn't hate you. Haven't you seen how he looks at you? How he looks _up_  to you? You'd either have to be blind or incredibly stupid to not see it."

"Then I must be both. Sam, you didn't hear what I said to Cas. You didn't hear what _he_  said."

"What did you say to him?"

"I... I told him that I didn't want to talk to him if he wasn't gonna talk about the case." Sam finally pulled away from Dean and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, just give him time to cool down, okay? Knowing Cas, he'll be back. He knows that we need him." Dean nodded and realized that the note he wrote Castiel was next to him, carefully placed. He picked it up and looked at Sam.

"What is it? Did Cas leave a note?" Dean nodded again.

"Well... I wrote him a note that I never gave him since I passed out. He found it anyway. He replied to it. It says,

_Dean,_

_I know now that you do not mean any of what you said to me in the Impala or in the note. I have been enlightened that you are only toying with me, flirting, as you humans call it. I am no longer going to be your guardian angel. Tell Sam that I am sorry that I have to leave him as well."_

Dean stared at the paper, willing his tears to not fall, until Sam spoke softly.

"Dean, I want you to know that I've seen the way you look at Cas. I know that you like him as more than a friend. I can see that Cas likes you back." Dean cringed and forced a laugh.

"Sorry that your big brother turned out to be gay, Sam."

"No. I don't think you're gay, Dean."

"What do you mean? I like another guy!"

"Yes, _and_  you like girls. It's called being bisexual. I know lots of people who are."

"Wait. You're... okay with it?"

"Dean, you're my brother. Even if I wasn't, I'd still be with you. I'd still support you. I actually think it's kinda cute how you two look at each other." Before Sam knew what was happening, he found himself on his back on Dean's bed, Dean sitting on top of him.

"You shut your face!" Dean seemed like he was irritated on the outside, but Sam could see... Was that playfulness in Dean's eyes? Sam pushed Dean off of him, and Dean landed on the floor next to the bed with a thud. Sam got off the bed and helped Dean up.

"Listen, I'm sure that Cas will come around again. We'll really need him and he'll show up."

"I hope you're right, Sam. I miss him already."

 

It had been three months since Castiel had first disappeared, and even Sam was starting to question whether the angel was coming back. He was more worried about Dean. Sam didn't know what was wrong with him, but it didn't look good. The brothers had to let so many cases go because Dean's health suddenly seemed to be failing. Dean was staying in bed longer and longer. He could barely hold the Colt anymore.

One day when Sam came back to the motel room with food, he hoped Dean would be able to eat. Dean just hadn't been eating very much, if at all, lately. Sam had even gone out of his way to find a pie for Dean.

"Hey, Dean?" said Sam when he closed the motel door behind him. "I brought some food." Dean turned over in his bed to look at Sam.

"Okay," he replied weakly.

"I got you some pie," Sam tried again.

"I don't want any." Sam became very alarmed. Now he knew that something was really wrong with Dean. Dean _never_  turned down pie. Sam had to keep himself from running to Dean's bed.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Dean shrugged weakly and Sam felt his forehead. There was no temperature and yet Dean looked like he was dying. Dean didn't start getting sick until Castiel left... _Oh my God!_  thought Sam. He looked down at Dean, who was sleeping again. Sam went into the bathroom and shut the door. He folded his hands and started to pray to Castiel.

"Cas, I know that you've been avoiding us, but there's something wrong with Dean. I... I think he's dying. Please, Cas, we need you. _Dean_  needs you." Sam waited for some kind of response. Nothing. Castiel was truly done with them. Sam went back out into the motel room and went to Dean. "Dean?" No response. "Dean?" Sam felt for Dean's pulse. He was barely holding on. "Dean! No! You can't do this to me! You need to live!" Sam pulled Dean out of bed and slung him over his shoulder. He grabbed the Impala keys and put Dean in the passengers' side. Sam practically threw the keys into the ignition and floored the gas. As he was speeding toward the nearest hospital, he hoped Dean would still be alive when they got there.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Cas, I know that you've been avoiding us, but there's something wrong with Dean. I... I think he's dying. Please, Cas, we need you. Dean needs you."_  Castiel realized that he was hearing Sam's prayer. _Dean's dying?_  Castiel thought, shocked. His shock soon turned to anger. _Dean would die even if he never met me. He never meant anything he said to me. He was only using me..._

 

Sam waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room, wanting this to be over. After the longest three hours of Sam's life, a doctor finally came out to talk to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked. The doctor gave him a sad look.

"We're not really sure. Physically, he's as healthy as can be."

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"I know this is going to sound like it's out of a soap opera, but he's lost the will to live. We don't know why. Did he suffer from anything traumatic, like a friend or family member dying perhaps?" Sam was about to shake his head when it hit him at full speed.

"Well, we did have a really close friend cut off all contact with us about three months ago. I knew that he was close to Cas, but I didn't think he was _that_  close."

"I'm sorry. You can see him now if you would like to." Sam nodded and the doctor led him to Dean's room. Sam almost cried at seeing his brother in this condition. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor left and closed the door behind him.

"Dean?"

"Sam... Is... Cas here?"

"I'm sorry. He's not answering." Dean was silent for a few minutes, and, if it weren't for the heart monitor, Sam would've thought that Dean had died.

"Sam... I don't want to be alone..."

"You're not alone."

"No. I... don't want to be alone... I want Cas here..."

"He'll be here, Dean. He cares about you too much to let anything happen."

"Cas... Cas... Where are you? Cas..."

"He'll be here, Dean. Don't give up."

"I want... Cas... I... love Cas... I need him..."

Dean shut his eyes, slowly giving up.

 

Castiel stood behind Sam, completely undetectable to the Winchesters. He looked down at Dean, able to feel the life leaving him. He didn't want Dean to die, yet he didn't want to confront Dean. He realized that the brothers weren't done talking...

"You love Cas? Not just like him?" Dean nodded weakly.

"I... told him I loved him... in the Impala... after I kissed him..."

"You kissed Cas?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... for being such a... bad brother..." There was suddenly a sound of wings and the archangel Gabriel appeared... and put his arms around Sam's neck, hugging him.

"You're not a bad brother, Dean. Hell, I've fallen for an angel too. In fact, Gabriel and I are engaged. I'm sure that you and Cas will get that far. Don't give up hope." The heart monitor started slowing down, the heartbeats more spaced out.

"I'm sorry... Sam..." They continued to slow down... until Dean flatlined.

 

_Dean couldn't hold on any longer. Cas had given up on him, and Dean had given up on life. Dean thought that he could see someone behind Sam... Not Gabriel, but someone else... He was faintly aware of the sound of him flatlining... Wait, if he was dead, how could be aware of all this? His vision suddenly came sharply into focus and he saw who was standing behind Sam. It was..._

Sam bolted up and out the door while Gabriel tried to save Dean. Sam was still completely unaware of Castiel, his mind was only on saving his brother. He found the nearest doctor and told him what was going on. Sam had trouble keeping up with the doctor on the way back to Dean's room. The doctor rushed in and Gabriel grabbed Sam, keeping him out of the room. Sam fought against him, but soon gave up, leaning into Gabriel. They sat down on the seats outside of the room and Gabriel tried to comfort Sam.

"Shhh," Gabriel whispered. "It'll be alright. Dean will be fine. It's okay, Samsquatch." Sam couldn't hold in the tears. He was scared that he was going to lose his brother for real this time. Sam felt that if Dean died, life would be dull and pointless without him...

 

Castiel finally realized that Dean really _was_  dying. Seeing Sam so torn up, Gabriel trying to comfort him, made Castiel feel sick and sorry that he had done this to Dean. _He_  was the reason that Dean might die in this room. He saw Dean open his eyes slightly while the doctor was trying to restart his heartbeat...

 

_"Cas...? Cas, is that you?" Dean swore that it was Cas that had been standing behind Sam. "Cas? Cas, please answer me! I'm sorry for what I said to you! Please..." Dean wished that Castiel would talk back to him..._

The doctor came out and looked at Sam sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I did everything I could to save him. He's gone." Sam buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder, fresh tears coming from his eyes. "If you would like, you can say your last goodbyes." Gabriel helped Sam up and they entered the room, shocked to see who was standing there.

"C-Cas?" asked Sam.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel replied. Sam broke free of Gabriel's embrace and charged at Castiel. The angel grabbed Sam's wrists and left Sam powerless. Castiel could see the tears running down Sam's face.

"How could you?" he asked quietly. "How could you do this to Dean? You killed him! You _killed_  him, Castiel! He died because he thought you didn't love him! He thought that there wasn't anything to live for since you didn't love him!"

"Sam, Dean's alive."

"No, he's not! You killed him!"

"Sam? Cas?" It was Dean's voice. Castiel dropped Sam's wrists and went to Dean's side. Dean sat up and looked at Castiel.

"Dean..." said Castiel. "I'm... sorry for... leaving you." Castiel leaned toward Dean and kissed him. Dean only stared at Castiel in shock.

"Cas...?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm happy with my answer."

Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel's tie, pulling him down for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled and let a couple tears fall. He looked over at his baby brother, dressed in a suit and not because he needed to pose as an FBI agent. His little brother, his Sammy, was getting married. Dean still couldn't believe that they had both fallen in love with angels, and that those angels had fallen in love with them. Dean felt a hand grip his and looked over at Castiel,  _his_ angel. Castiel and Dean were standing with the other best men for Sam's wedding. Suddenly, music started and Gabriel appeared at the end of the aisle. As the angel walked up the aisle, it hit Dean that this could be him and Castiel someday.  _Sam was right,_ thought Dean. _Cas cares way too much to let anything happen to me. Cas could've let me die in that hospital room, and yet he didn't. He saved me. He_  is _my guardian angel._

 

After the wedding, Dean walked up to Sam and wrapped him in a hug, Castiel standing not that far away. Gabriel walked up to Castiel and started talking to him.

"You were right," Dean whispered to Sam. "Cas didn't let anything happen to me." Sam hugged him back.

"Sometimes you just need to listen to your baby brother," Sam replied softly. Dean felt more tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you, Sammy." They pulled away from each other and Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Dean, I think Cas wants you right now."

"How do you-"

"Dean," said Castiel. "I wish to ask you something."

Dean realized that Gabriel and Sam were standing farther away than was really necessary.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean couldn't believe his eyes when Castiel went down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Will... Will you marry me, Dean?" Dean hugged Castiel and said one word:

"Yes."

"Looks like we're not having only one wedding!" shouted Gabriel. Castiel slipped the ring onto Dean's finger.

"I love you, Cas," said Dean.

"I love you too, Dean. I know that we're going to be very happy together."

"I agree." Dean thought for a moment. "Cas, thank you for saving me. I'm so glad that you're my guardian angel." Gabriel suddenly appeared between them.

"Alright, you two," he said. "Enough talk, more wedding!"

 

Dean couldn't believe it. He was  _married._ To  _Castiel!_ Dean had never been more happy in his life.  _Now we just have to get a house and we'll be living a normal life. Hey, that wouldn't be too bad. No more hunting, no more demons. Just angels._ Our _angels._

"Dean?" asked Castiel. "Would you like a normal life?" Dean smiled.

"Cas, did you read my mind?" Castiel looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"I know I said I would never-" Castiel was interrupted by Dean kissing him.

"I'm not mad, Cas," Dean said when he pulled away. "And yes. It would be nice to have a normal life. The four of us, together." Sam put his arms around Gabriel, both smiling. Dean and Castiel smiled back at them. They all knew that this was the beginning of their new life.

And none of them cared that their old one was over.

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


End file.
